Plain
Plain in Kingdom is the walkable area with no trees on it. They may or may not have grass on them. And they may be found inside or outside the Kingdom borders. Expansion Upon arriving on a new land, the Monarch will find it almost fully occupied by forests, which generally obstruct the expansion of the Kingdom. Plains represent in this stage only a small percentage of the land. After the edge of a forest is felled, it is slowly replaced by plains biome. The buffer of fellable trees moves inwards, and the Kingdom is allowed to expand. Boulders, streams, and dirt mounds can only be constructed upon in the plains. * The grass grows enough for mounts to graze and restore their stamina. * Travel is easy across the plains, except for the stag. * Rabbit dens spawn in any grassy parts of the plains unless it's wintertime. These grassy areas stop growing near any structures a kingdom has built on. * Vagrant camps and the Merchant settlement disappear if the trees around are cut. These structures cannot exist within the open plains. If there's a clearing in a forest, it can be widened enough for walls & towers to be built there, effectively including some forest within a kingdom. Structures Structures occurring naturally in a plain include (in all three games): * The starting campsite * The black cliff portal * Rabbit bushes * Mounds (for walls) * Boulders (for towers) * Streams (for farms) * A hitch post with superior horses: ** the black horse in Classic ** two horses in New Lands ** the draft horse in Two Crowns In New Lands & Two Crowns: * An abandoned battlefield with the warhorse In Two Crowns: * Berry bushes during winter Grass * Grass patches can be found around in plains inside or outside the Kingdom borders. Small patches can usually be found at the town center at any of its levels. * Grass cannot be introduced to an area unless it is outside the forest and next to an existing grass patch. * The grass patches can be extended by clearing forest areas around it by cutting trees and then waiting for the grass to slowly grow. * Buildings interrupt grass. ** Building a wall or a farm clears the grass around the construction spot, and the obstacle may sometimes stop grass from growing across it, causing large open areas with no grass at all. ** The obstacles can be temporarily removed by ordering builders to upgrade them, because grass is able to spread from below scaffolding. The time it takes to construct a Tier 4 wall or a farmhouse is usually long enough for grass one side of the structure to grow until the other side and remain there after the finished building cuts it off from the main patch. * When a grass patch is wide enough, it sprouts tall grass, which allows rabbits to emerge. In New Lands and Two Crown, the grass must also be outside the outer walls for the bushes to spawn. * The grass dies in winter, usually after the first time the snow covers the ground. Thus, not being able to graze is one of the many hardships of winter. Grazing The horse or another mount can start grazing on grass (eating it) to regain its lost stamina, as well as receiving further benefits. Mounts graze only: * On green grass that covers open fields, with no forest above it. * If they're hungry, like when it has been at least ten seconds since the last time they grazed. * If they're not moving. They need to stop completely to start eating. And they cannot be interrupted by a move order for at least three seconds to complete the action. – Opening the menu before this time interrupts the grazing. A mount's stamina is fully restored as soon as it is done grazing. In addition, the grazing temporarily largely increases stamina. The effect is represented by a white trail left behind by the mount's feet as it runs. The effect lasts for forty-five seconds for the original horse (replacing its normal sprint duration of fifteen seconds), while other mounts are affected according to their own stamina. For example, the bear receives about twelve seconds of stamina that helps with both running and recovering from attacks. The effect depletes over time regardless of running, walking, or standing still. Trivia Grass patches will grow to the right and left as long as there are no obstacles. Players can allow the grass patch to expand by cutting trees but in Kingdom: Classic, the water stream will permanently block the grass patch expanding. Whilst tall grass can grow outside the walls, there are smaller grass patches around the kingdom that also refuel your steed. On some occasions, small patches can appear between farms once multiple farmers have been assigned. Category:Geography